Abigail and Peter Teaser
by RoobinWazlib
Summary: this shouldnt be here..


"Where have you two been?" Izzy asked as he passed Peter his beer. "You're missing your own party, bro!"

"We were watching the stars." Peter said as he watched Abigail walk over to the bag and look inside of it. He saw her smile as she pulled out a little bottle and twisted off the cap.

"Uh huh, I'm sure." Izzy said back to him as he smiled. Peter smirked and walked over to Abigail who put the bottle to her lips.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her. "I don't want you to cover it up if you really are missing your family, I want you to be with the people you care about, Abigail. Those are the people you can't live without." Abigail lowered the bottle and stared at him. She looked more nervous than Peter had ever seen her look, and it worried him.

"You want me to be with the people I care about?" She asked him nervously. He nodded his head at her. "Peter…I want to do what you want me to do." Peter nodded his head sadly, dreading her decision to leave. "Peter, there are people in your time that I don't want to live without."

Peter looked at her and didn't say anything. Abigail stared at him, the miniature wine bottle shaking in her hands. Across the room Izzy was tossing beers to the partygoers and was dancing as the rock n' roll music blasted in the background. Jake was singing into a hairbrush with Robert and Edward and William were jumping across Peter's bed. Abigail stared at Peter, unsure of what to say next. Someone bumped into her but their impact felt weightless, and she quickly began to set down the wine since some had spilled onto her fingers. Peter suddenly smiled at her and the bottle dropped from her hand and fell to the floor. He stepped closer towards her and smiled wider as he brought his hand towards her face and ran his fingers through her hair. Abigail smiled and felt herself blush as Peter set his beer down held her face with his other hand.

As Abigail looked into Peter's eyes she felt that the misery she had inside of her drain away. The people from school who made fun of her, who avoided her, and who hurt her seemed to fade into nonexistence. Everything that they had done to her didn't matter anymore, because she was with Peter now, far away in a place where they could never hurt her. Peter brought himself so close to Abigail that she was now inside his arms; her chest was against his and she could barely feel the soft rush of air from his breathing as it hit her face.

When Abigail had left and given Peter her cell phone he felt as if it was a way for her to slowly pull away from him. He would have done anything to have her back with him and to just be able to sit with her and hold her. As he was staring into her eyes Peter knew that Abigail did not want to leave him, but she wanted to stay with him, in his time. He could see how even through all of her pain that she wanted to stay with him as much as he wanted her to stay. As her face slowly began to turn a light shade of pink Peter felt his heart begin to race, but he was no longer as shy as he had been the day the two of them were sitting outside of the boy's locker room. Peter brought himself as close to her as he could and he cupped her face in his hands. Abigail felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest and before she could take another gasp of air to calm it down Peter pressed his lips against hers.

Peter kissed her so much softer than he wanted to. Her lips were just as soft as he imagined they would be and they fit perfectly with his as if they were designed to be together. He cradled his face in her hands and smiled as he continued to kiss her softly. His mind was lost and he felt like he was weightless and that the room around him had disappeared. He snapped back into himself and remembered that he had caught Abigail off guard and pulled away from her slowly. He smiled at her, keeping his face close to hers, and felt butterflies soar through his stomach as he noticed how pink she had become from blushing. He ran his fingers through her hair again and bit his lip and she giggled nervously, but he knew that it was a good thing.

Abigail stared at Peter breathlessly. She inhaled and exhaled and inhaled again, but all she was able to do was stare at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back and her hands found his and she held them tightly. Peter looked down at his hands and squeezed hers back, then he brought his eyes back to hers and rubbed his nose against hers. Abigail and Peter stood with one another just smiling for an amount of time that never needed an ending, and only when Jake's hands crashed onto their shoulders were they pulled back into the party.


End file.
